Juegos en lα Nieve
by Zero59Mine
Summary: Esta nevando en la ciudad de Inazuma y 4 chicos deciden crear un juego nuevo. Primer fic, mal summary.


**Este es mi primer fic *OO* espero que les guste es un One Shot +w+**

**lo que esta en **_cursiva_** es el pensamiento (ya que solo endo piensa en una parte solamente x3)**

**Lamentablemente Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ;ww; o si no habria mucho yaoi *w***

**sin mas el fic x3**

Era una tarde de invierno en la ciudad de Inazuma, todo estaba repleto de nieve incluso las canchas quedaron tapadas de nieve los únicos lugares donde no había eran en las calles pero estas estaban siempre con autos. Cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en la torre de metal buscando que hacer para ese día.

Que aburrido es cuando nieva- Dice un peli crema de ojos negro y peinado en punta, que se encontraba viendo a un peli gris quien estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

-¿Por qué lo dices?– Dice un peli café de ojos del mismo color con una banda en la cabeza pegándole a una rueda.

-Porqué no se puede hacer nada, además apenas puedo caminar con este montón de ropa- Enojado se quita la bufanda -no me gusta el invierno.

-No es tan malo Goenji-kun– Dice un peli gris mientras se quita su gorro y se lo pone al muñeco de nieve- haya en Hokkaido hacia mas frio que acá– le sonríe.

-Y por que no hacemos un juego o algo– Dice un peli azul que se encontraba sentado en la banca mirando lo que hacían los demás.

-¡Juguemos a la guerra de bolas de nieve!– Grita emocionado el capitán de Raimon.

-No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que jugamos a eso, Endo- Dice Goenji mientras suspira recordando lo sucedido.

Flash Back

Se encontraban 8 chicos sentados en la nieve mientras decidían a que jugar, y de todas las opciones optaron por la guerra de nieve.

-Entonces esta decidido– Dice un Endo sonriente -divídanse en dos equipos.

-¡Si!-

Después de organizar los equipos que eran: Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Midorikawa por un lado mientras que en el otro equipo eran Tsunami, Endo, Goenji y Hiroto. Se dispusieron a hacer su refugio con la nieve, ya acabado este comenzaron con la guerra.

-Bueno como Endo no tiene buena puntería en esto el ara las bolas de nieve- Dice el peli rojo mientras veía al nombrado.

-¿Eh?– Musita Endo decepcionado ya que también quería participar -Pero esto no era un juego para entretenerse.

-Si, pero tampoco podemos perder– Dice Tsunami haciendo su tipica pose guay-

-Creo que ellos ya comenzaron– Dice Goenji que tenia la cabeza llena de nieve ya que le había llegado una bola del equipo contrario.

-Bien- Resignado, el peli café comienza a hacer las bolas de nieve y se las entrega a sus compañeros. -La nieve cada vez pesa más– comienza a hacer más bolas aun sin notar que estas adentro tenían piedras ya que estaba con guantes.

Mientras que en el equipo de nuestros lindos ukes

Una bola de nieve va en dirección a Fubuki quien por reflejo se agacha pero esta paso por su cabeza llevándose su gorro y dejando pálido al pobre peligris.

-Chicos estas bolas de nieve tienen piedras adentro– Dice Midorikawa quien hace escasos segundos había esquivado una con suerte y mirando la que le habían lanzado a Fubuki.

-Por qué lo dices Mido-chan– Mientras le mira Tachimukai.

-Por eso– Apunta la recién tirada bola de nieve.

Los demás miran donde apuntan el peliverde y ven que dentro de esta habían algunas piedras

-Pero que les ocurre a los demás– Enojado Kazemaru viendo como los del equipo contrario seguían lanzando piedras con nieve (N/A: ya que ni parecían bolas de nieve por que estaban deformes xD)

Mientras que en el equipo de los semes

-Endo… ¿De que estas haciendo las bolas de nieve?– Pregunta Goenji extrañado por que la bola pesara tanto y de que el otro equipo no devolviera ninguna de estas-

-¿Como que de que? obvio que de nieve– Dice el de banda como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Pero una bola de nieve no pesa tanto– Dice Tsunami mientras desase la que tenía en la mano encontrándose con piedras dentro de ella.

-¡Endo!– Gritan los otros dos viendo enojados al peli café-

-Yo...yo no se como fue que paso eso– Nervioso el portero de Raimon mientras se echaba para atrás con una gota en la sien.

Los semes fueron directo a donde los ukes estaban pero en vez de encontrarlos a ellos encontraron una nota, que solo dios sabe de donde sacaron el papel y el lápiz, que decía:

Vamos a la cafetería por un chocolate caliente para Fubuki y Tachimukai

y de paso por un helado para Midorikawa,

ya que este juego se puso peligroso

Se despide… Kazemaru.

Los chicos suspiran y luego se dirigen a la cafetería para contarle lo sucedido a los ukes

Fin del Flash Back

-Nada pasa dos veces– Sonríe triunfante el peli café.

-Y no recuerdas la vez que…- Es interrumpido por Endo.

-Ya entendí–

-Inventemos un juego- Dice Fubuki intentando animar al capitán.

-Pero Fubu-chan no tenemos mucha movilidad– Le decía amablemente el peli azul -no podemos correr y apenas ponemos caminar con tanta nieve.

-Y que tal el Tenis– Dice Endo animado.

-¿El tenis? Eso no es un juego inventado– interviene Goenji-

-Pero lo podemos cambiar algunas cosas-

-Como que, además… ¿por qué quieres jugar eso?-

-El tenis se juega también en la arena y es igual de pesada que la nieve, además de que no se necesita correr mucho, podemos hacer un espacio no muy grande– Explico Endo-

-Endo– Le llama Kazemaru con una gotita en la sien -ese es el voleibol de playa.

-Ah…. Jeje– Ríe el capitán mientras se rasca la nuca -pero eso es parte de inventar el juego.

Los demás se caen de espalda por tan tonta respuesta

-Pero… no perdemos nada con intentarlo– Dice Fubuki con una gotita en la nuca sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

-Es verdad- Sonríe Kazemaru apoyando a Fubuki.

-¿Y como se supone que lo aremos?– El pelicrema mira a Endo esperando una respuesta-

-Pues, la cancha la podemos dividir con palos de los arboles secos, la maya la hacemos con nuestras bufandas amarradas desde ese fierro hasta ese árbol- apuntando a los nombrados -y las pelotas de nieve– finaliza con una sonrisa por tan maravillosa explicación.

-Y crees que servirá-

-Claro que si-

-Entonces hagámoslo– Dice Fubuki sonríe animadamente junto a Kazemaru.

Se dispusieron a hacer la cancha en la calle ya que era el único lugar donde no había nieve, pero cuando comenzaron a poner las bufandas como mayas, los autos se enredaban en estas o se las llevaban, así que decidieron hacerlo en la torre de metal. Después de un rato terminaron con la dichosa cancha de tenis ''casera'', se dispusieron a tomas sus paletas, hacer las bolas de nieve y finalmente a jugar (después de tres largas horas).

-Bien espero que funcione– Mientras toma su paleta el peli crema

-Si, no quisiera desperdiciar mi tiempo así– Sonríe Fubuki-

-Los equipos serán… Goenji y Fubuki contra Kaze y yo– Habla el portero de Raimon.

-Hai–

-Ahí va– Endo lanza la bola al aire y cuando esta casi a la mitad la golpea con la paleta.

…

Nada, la nieve se deshace y cae al suelo.

-Sabia que esto no funcionaria– Dice con un aura depresiva Goenji al igual que Kazemaru y Fubuki.

-Pero que dices– Tratando de animar al peli crema, Kazemaru -Al menos fue divertido hacer el intento.

-Kaze-chan tiene razón, Goenji-kun–Sonríe el lobito-

-Que tal si intentamos jugar al voleibol con nieve– Emocionado el capitán mientras toma un puñado de nieve para luego hacerla bolita como una pelota de voleibol-

-¡Endo!-

-Bueno, bueno… entonces eso no, pero estoy seguro de que eso hubiese funcionado-

-Ahhh...– Suspiran resignados los tres chicos mientras se dan media vuelta para irse a sus casas-

-¿Eh? Porqué se van chicos-

-Endo, ya es tarde y tenemos que volver– Yéndose con los otros dos.

-¡Chicos, esperen! tengo mas ideas para juegos– Mientras corre tras ellos.

Fin

**No se si les habra gustado D: ... Espero que si les haya gustado +3+**

**estare esperando sus review *O* eso me animaria para seguir haciendo historia ;w;**

**Se cuidan Minna ~**


End file.
